Bienaventurado amor
by J.P.Montier
Summary: Sé que me lo prometiste… Sé que siempre cumpliste con tus promesas… Sé que me besaste como siempre cuando dimos el salto… Y sé que me quedaré aquí de pie, hasta que llegues. Esta historia participa en el Reto "El terreno de Afrodita" del foro "El Monte Olimpo". PERCABETH


_Esta historia participa en el Reto "El terreno de Afrodita" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"._

* * *

Estaba parada en la playa como todas las mañanas, aunque no te vea.

Aunque sea seguro que no aparezcas, aunque sepa que podría estar todo el día y no vería tu bote llegar. Los pocos de los que estamos aquí me animan portándose como lo que fueron siempre, devuelvo los gestos agradablemente, aunque sepa la verdad y conociendo que ellos también despidiéndonos en el mismo pacto amable y silencioso de siempre para volver a estar con los nuevos seres amados que han ganado aquí y devuelvo la mirada al horizonte, hacia esa costa que ahora me parece tan lejana, sobre la masa azul que nos rodea, el mar.

 _Ese mar que fuiste tú una vez._

Recuerdo tu voz, grabado en mis oídos…

Tú rostro, impreso en mis ojos…

Tus caricias, dibujadas en mi piel…

Esos días me parecen tan lejanos ahora, como una eternidad entera.

 _Y también recuerdo tu promesa…_

Los momentos que pasamos no los hubiera cambiado por nada, pero ese sentimiento que creció en nuestro interior, ese que nos impulsó a buscar algo más, algo mejor, algo eterno. Nuestros amigos nos lo advirtieron, yo lo sabía también.

Supongo que me contagiaste tu obstinación.

Pero lo compensabas con tu amistad, tu comprensión, tu valor…

 _Tu amor sincero, torpe, puro e infinito…_

Aun así, fue tan doloroso separarnos, recuerdo como me tomaste de la mano, me miraste. Tus ojos aunque sean distintos siguen brillando tan intensamente como el lecho marino, fueron lo más hermoso que vi, incluso más que el paraíso mismo. La vida sin ti, aunque no lo recordará, fue como sentirse incompleto, como si una parte de mí faltara y tuvieras la necesidad incesante de llenarlo, no tuve la suerte de tenerte a mi lado pero ese presentimiento, esa sensación de cumplir una meta nunca se fue, logrando que me impulsara a vivir dignamente.

 _Y ahora estoy aquí por fin… pero tú no lo estás._

De pie en la playa mirando al horizonte, la enorme costa que se extiende y nos rodea sobre la gran masa azul ondulante, el tiempo difícil de cuantificar me parece eterno, porque lo es. De vez en cuando veo llegar los pocos botes que arriban con la esperanza de verte descender de uno de ellos, si había vivido sintiéndome incompleta sin recordarte, ahora que te recuerdo de nuevo me siento sola, Tu promesa aún late dentro de mi corazón, mientras pasan lo que supongo que deberían ser cientos de años aquí con mis amigos de siempre.

 _Pero que es una eternidad… sin ti._

Se siente como la nada en verdad.

Sé que me lo prometiste…

Sé que siempre cumpliste con tus promesas…

Sé que me besaste como siempre cuando dimos el salto…

 _Y sé que me quedaré aquí de pie, hasta que llegues._

Veo con tranquilidad como un nuevo bote se prepara para zarpar, seguramente lo despiden con una enorme fiesta como lo hicieran conmigo, pues son pocos los elegidos.

 _Aquel día fue tan feliz como triste para mí… por haber sido la primera._

 _ **Por esperar encontrarte primero.**_

Siento algo crecer en mi pecho, el viento sopla tan refrescante como siempre ondea mi pieza de vestido blanco, la luz del sol continuo que caliente la arena bajo mis pies bañados luego la marea azul pura que lame mis dedos mientras el barco se acerca y los sonidos festivos y jolgorios se enmudecen en mis oídos mientras fijo la vista en el navío con entrañable presentimiento.

El viento sopla por última vez agitando mi largo cabello mientras el barco se acerca con gran lentitud.

Es entonces cuando veo que alguien salta de la cubierta y cae al agua… Esa silueta humana agita los brazos con premura y se impulsa con visible impaciencia a brazadas, doy un paso adelante con una sensación tan antigua como la vida misma que tuve, pero reconocible.

Sonrió tan ampliamente que si estuviera viva mis labios dolerían.

Finalmente veo a quien se acerca nadando alcanzar la orille firme y ponerse de pie, no puedo resistirme más así que meto los pies en el agua y a solo dos pasos ya estamos frente a frente.

"Llegas tarde" de tantas cosas que quería decirle, mil palabras que hablarle es lo único que se me ocurre

Él sonríe.

"Y hubiera tardado un poco más de no ser por ese lento barco" voltea viendo a lo lejos como si pudiera percibir al molesto capitán que alza el puño en nuestra dirección, supongo que maldiciendo al problemático pasajero que le tocó.

Nos miramos nuevamente perdiéndonos en los ojos del otro, esa sensación ya perdida hace tiempo vuelve más fuerte.

Lo incompleto vuelve a unirse.

La promesa por fin se cumple.

"Saludos, bienaventurado".

Y como siempre tengo que arruinarlo con esa vieja y rígida actitud.

"Saludos…. Listilla"

Mi pecho inflamado de amor estalla por fin ante ese sello de confirmación y lo besó. Una risa sincera, pura, se une aflora uniéndose por fin a la de los pocos afortunados en llegar a este paraíso, que no lo era para mí totalmente hasta ese día, cuando me toma por la cintura mis pies dejan el suelo con la misma sensación mientras giramos en el sitio, aunque nuestros seres y apariencias no sean los mismos, la esencia de nuestro amor que fuera en nuestra única y perfecta vida pasada todavía perdura, así como la eternidad.

 _Una eternidad a su lado…_

Lo miro fijamente como si el paraíso mismo estuviera en su ser sin prestar atención a los que vienen a darnos la bienvenida, pues él es mi … eternidad.

" **Te amo…"**

Nuestras frentes se tocan, y nuestras sonrisas afloran sobre nuestros rostros enrojecidos.

"… **ahora y para siempre".**

 _BIENAVENTURADO EL AMOR_

…

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Osea Jelouuuuu!**

 **No pude resistirme a participar en este reto con este pequeño corto.**

 **Por si no lo entendieron se trata de lo que me imagino podría ser el reencuentro de Percy y Annabeth en la isla de los bienaventurados (si decidieran renacer y llegar a los Eliseos 3 veces acaso).**

 **Che eso debe ser bien difícil… ósea, revivir y tratar de llevar una vida digna y buena o morir de forma significante debe ser muy difícil, y más teniendo que repetirlo 3-jodidas-veces! :v supuestamente en el sitio te pasas la eternidad haciendo lo que más te gusta.**

 **Aunque obviamente sus vidas e identidades no serían las mismas pero no quise devanearne tanto los sesos en ese punto argumental así que lo deje "a flote" … por así decirlo XD**

 **ESPERÓ QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. NOS VEMOS!.**


End file.
